


Almost Catching Heatstroke but Definitely Catching These Hands

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Series: In a World where Everything is Mostly Fine [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A nice sleepover episode in Ch 2, Exactly what you think it is, Fluff, Goro Gets Along with Everyone AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: Is there anything better than lazing around with your beloved boyfriend on a nice sunny afternoon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Persona 5 fan fiction! Constructive criticism is always welcome in this house. 
> 
> Big thanky u to DenebYL for catching some stray typos and not judging me

It was just one of those lazy summer days. Goro had made sure to clear up his schedule to hang out with his boyfriend and said boyfriend had made sure to clear up his schedule (and attic) in turn.   
  
Morgana had fled the attic long ago, yowling about how stuffy it was and how at least Futaba's room had air conditioning. Akira had just shrugged, it wasn't like Morgana needed to third wheel their "date" anyhow.  
  
Even though said date only consisted of Akira snuggling up Goro and occasionally laying a smooch or two on the detective's neck, but it wasn't like Goro was going to complain- much.  
  
"I'm hot." Came the blunt statement from a certain brown haired young man pinned to the bed by a needy black haired younger man.  
  
"And when aren't you?"Akira all but purred, nuzzling his head under Goro's chin further.  
  
"No. I mean I'm overheating. I can already feel the heatstroke setting in-" If it weren't for the damned heat he would have just shoved the other boy off of him and been done with it.  
  
Akira just sighed, reluctantly sliding out of the crook of Goro's chin to get on all fours, hovering above the detective instead of smothering him. "This better?"  
  
Goro wiped his forehead with the back of hand and grimaced at just how much sweat came away. "Marginally." A grin found its way onto Akira's lips and before Goro could protest the thief was on him again and even though he was still on his knees his torso was still heavy enough on its own.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love when you use those fancy words?" Akira's grin was nothing short of Cheshire as he slid his hand up the front of Goro's button-down shirt running his fingers along the toned flesh undeterred by the slight slick of sweat.   
  
"No, I don't recall but I'm sure you have said something of that ilk in the past-" Goro sounded more exasperated than anything else as he attempted to squirm out of Akira's grasp to no avail.   
  
"Mmm...." Akira closed his eyes, taking the opportunity to flop down on top of Goro entirely once more much to his boyfriend's displeasure. "There you go again with those words~" He purposefully pressed his hips down onto Goro's, rutting against him as he pressed his lips against the pulse point on Goro's neck.  
  
And as much as he wanted to shove Akira off and tell him he's ridiculous, Goro let Akira grind on him and wrapped his arms loosely around the other teen's neck, enjoying the contact and attention.  
  
Soon the lips on his neck made their way up to his jaw, sucking and nipping playfully as a hand not-so-stealthily slipped between their bodies to undo the front of Goro's slacks. Suddenly the summer heat was the last thing on the young detective's mind as that same hand massaged him through his underwear.  
  
Goro felt Akira smirk against his jaw and opened his mouth to chide him but the only thing that came out was a choked whimper as Akira _squeezed_ him just a bit harder than neccessary.  
  
"Tell me, Goro..." Akira murmured, his fingers playing with the elastic of said teen's waistband, "do you like it when I touch you?"  
  
Goro panted something that sounded like yes so Akira kept going, kissing his way over to Goro's ear so he could nibble on that too.   
  
"Do you like it when I pull it?" Akira's nimble fingers pulled Goro's dick free of its confines and gently tugged just under the head, rewarding him with a small gasp.  
  
"When I twist it?"   
  
Goro fell out of the trance, confusion bleeding into his expression. "N-no?"   
  
That smirk was back on Akira's lips as he continued to play with his boyfriend's dick and Goro couldn't help but feel like a cat toy in the clutches of a particularly playful cat.   
  
"Okay... how about flick it?" There was something suppressed in his boyfriend's tone but the hand on his dick really did wonders to Goro's deduction skills because all he could do was shake his head and close his eyes.  
  
"Alright then... what if I..." Akira's lips were practically in his ear and the hand on his dick paused for just a moment as Akira sensually whispered: "Bop it."  
  
"..."  
  
"...?"  
  
"KURUSU YOU FUCKING ATTIC TRASH I SWEAR TO-"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And no one ate dinner that night.


	2. Beach Episode Minus the Water and the Sand and the Entire Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nice Sleepover with the Crew uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started typing at 3 14 am and I finished around 4 20 am and I'm posting this directly from my phone and I'm feeling good but theres probba ly 3 9 million typos and problems so ruh roh raggy

It's sleepover night and all the gang was hanging out in Leblanc's attic. The popcorn was popped, the night was young and Ryuji had finally let Ann paint his toenails as Haru happily braided Ann's hair. Makoto was staring at her own toenails, her toes locked in toe prison to deter her from experimentally wiggling them and ruining the nice, royal blue paint job. Futaba was sitting off to the side, the telltale sounds from her phone indicating she was playing Sweets Smash.   
  
Goro and Akira watched the scene from their spot on the couch, chilling as much as one could chill when your boyfriend is sitting in your lap like a child sitting in mall Santa's lap who really wants that flying unicorn for Christmas and is convinced being extra friendly will help their case.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky..." Goro grumbled, allowing Akira to take control of his arms and wrap them around himself.   
  
"Oh I'm lucky alright, how else would I be dating the hottest guy on the planet?~" Akira titled his head back and planted a quick kiss on Goro's cheek.   
  
If it was possible to hear an eyeroll then Akira definitely heard his boyfriend roll his eyes. It was truely a miracle Goro's eyes were still in his sockets. Those eyes quickly flicked away from his stupidly affectionate boyfriend to the offensive hacking sound coming from the bed.   
  
"Gross! Get a room!" Morgana sounded like he was trying to cough up a hairball.  
  
"Um, this is my room actually-"   
  
Either Morgana didn't have a good comeback or just settled on ignoring the two because he hopped off the bed and padded over to Ann. "Lady Annnnn! I want to get my nails painted too!" Morgana whined. Ryuji just scoffed.  
  
"You don't even have nails, man!"  
  
"So?!" Morgana bristled before he sat down, looking forlornly at his paw and sighing as he reluctantly admitted he lacked the nails for painting. "Okay fine, but after you're done with Ryuji's nails can we pleeeease do something else?"  
  
"Sure! Just one last nail... annnnd there! All done!" Ann smiled at her handy (footy?) work and screwed the cap onto her nail polish. Ryuji glared at his toes like they had poured the milk then the cereal.   
  
Haru finished up Ann's loose braid with a satisfied hum so Ann was free to dig through her bag. Yusuke was also digging through a bag. A family sized chip bag. He hadn't eaten in 3 days. No one had the heart to ask for some and just let him have the whole thing.  
  
Ann removed a weird shaped item from her bag with an "Aha!", causing Yusuke to pause his chip raid, Akira to stop nuzzling up under Goro's chin, and Morgana to stop roasting Ryuji and his mustard yellow toe nails.  
  
"Check this out! It's a party game my parents brought home from one of their trips to America!"   
  
It was a strange thing really, multicoloured and shaped like someone had dropped it down a stairwell to determine the shape with a big round button in the center.  
  
"Ohhhh- lemme see!" Futaba made grabby hands at Ann so the blonde passed it over for her to inspect. The hacker experimentally tugged at some of the coloured pieces and frowned when nothing happened. "How the heck do you turn this thing-"  
  
Right as Ann was about to tell her, Futaba slapped side of it--because that bad boy can hold so many hours of wholesome family fun--and pressed the center button, awakening it from its slumber.  
  
"Bop it! Select a mode!" The Bop It(tm) chimed cheerfully.  
  
And then suddenly there was a loud "THUNK" as a whole ass Akira made contact with the floor of the attic, launched from Goro's lap like a TV dinner that had been heated up for maybe a minute too long and grabbed for consumption a minute too soon.  
  
Everyone--save for Akira--turned to look at Goro who looked to be stuck in half flight and half fight mode. Like a deer in the headlights but if the deer had a gun and wouldn't hesitate bitch.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And no one played bop it that night.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÒwÓ nerf this

**Author's Note:**

> and akira didnt get sum fuk for like one (1) whole week afterwards please can we get this to 100 likes
> 
> Come swing by on my tweet tweets at time2tipthedabs for any questions comments or concerns.


End file.
